starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Great War
Note: The title of this article is based on conjecture Terran Dominion ---- Raynor's Raiders ---- Kel-Morian Combine ---- Umojan Protectorate |side2= Zerg Swarm (later fragmented, after reunited) |side3=Various protoss factions ---- Protoss Protectorate ---- Tal'darim |commanders1= Arcturus Mengsk Valerian Mengsk Horace Warfield ---- Jim Raynor Matt Horner |commanders2= The Queen of Blades Za'gara |commanders3= Artanis Selendis ---- Nyon |forces1=Dominion Armed Forces :Dominion Engineering Corps :Dominion Fleet : Dominion Marine Corps :Dominion Security Forces ---- Raynor's Raiders ---- Kel-Morian military Umojan military |forces2=Zerg broods : Char Brood : Aiur Brood :Na'fash Brood :Za'gara Brood |forces3=Tal'darim forces ---- Daelaam |side4= |commanders4= |forces4= |casual1=Billions |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |concattop=| }} The Second Great War was a conflict that broke out in 2504,April 12, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 248-262. ISBN 978-1416-55085-3. four years after the first Great War. Background The Brood War The Brood War ended with the zerg ruled by Kerrigan and the dominant force in the Koprulu Sector.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. She allowed her foes a reprieve,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Ascension (in English). 1998. sensing a greater threat looming on the horizon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998. The lull was taken advantage of by the survivors to rebuild. The Terran Dominion recovered from its losses under Arcturus Mengsk; although the alliances with the Kel-Morian Combine or Umojan Protectorate ended, the Dominion emerged as the pre-eminent terran power in the Koprulu Sector. Attempts by Raynor's Raiders to foment rebellion against the Dominion met with little success. The protoss were occupied by the rapprochement of the Khalai with the Nerazim. Integrating the two cultures proved difficult and the protoss found themselves sliding back into tribalism. What no party knew was that another force existed to be reckoned with. In the last days of the Brood War, the Dark Templar Zeratul stumbled upon a dark moon, where, under the direction of Samir Duran, a protoss/zerg hybrid project was underway. Duran gave Zeratul a cryptic warning, that the hybrid was the harbinger of the future and the completion of a cycle. Disturbed by the encounter and plagued with the guilt of Raszagal's death in the conflict, Zeratul set off alone to search for clues as to the truth behind Duran's words. Four Years of Peace Over the next four years, the zerg were relatively silent. They remained on worlds they had already infested2008-6-17. Char. Official StarCraft II Website. Accessed 2008-6-17. and sent out forces to explore and exploit various worlds and assimilate new species,Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. but refrained from engaging in overt hostile actions against the terrans and protoss,Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga: Shadow Hunters. Pocket Star Books, November 27, 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. only taking part in occasional skirmishes.2009-08-20, Starcraft II Story & Characters Interview. YouTube, accessed on 2009-09-08 No expeditions to zerg-controlled worlds ever returned. The Dominion deployed new munitions in anticipation of the next conflict with the zerg. New war machines such as the thor,2007-08-30. Thor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-30. Banshee,2007-08-23. Banshee. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-02. and VikingViking. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-10. were pressed into service. However, Arcturus Mengsk spent a disproportionate amount on hunting down rebels such as Jim Raynor, leaving the Dominion Fleet neglected.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Public Enemy. (in English). 2010. The Swarm Stirs ]] As time went on, there were noticeable signs of the zerg's belligerent intentions. On Sorona, the zerg lay siege to Cask for months, testing the species's adaptability while the Dominion stood by and gathered data at the cost of its citizens' lives.Dayton, Cameron. "Broken Wide." (March 5, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Broken Wide Accessed 2010-03-05. More telling was an open attack on the world of Dead Man's Rock, one that, as Arcturus Mengsk pointed out, had to be directed. By 2504 the Dominion was well aware that the zerg was active and sent Zeta Squad to Roxara's moon to act as guinea pigs in observation of the changeling strain.Waugh, James. "Changeling." (November 18, 2009). Blizzard Entertainment. Changeling: A Short Story by James Waugh Accessed 2009-11-18. The Dominion Armed Forces undertook a trio of emergency drills to assess response times and defensive capabilities.Dominion Propaganda, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-06-19 During this period of time, alien artifacts began unearthing themselves, such as xel'naga temples.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7125-1. Mengsk expressed interest in these discoveries and placed a ban on the trade of alien goods.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 2). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. Long Shadows Although more easily observed and comprehended by its denizens, the tension in the Koprulu Sector were merely a canvas for the work of greater forces. The ancient Dark Voice, and its hybrids began taking a more direct roleBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. in galactic affairs in preparation for a total and apocalyptic restructuring of Creation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Few knew of the existence of these shadowy players; fewer realized the threat they posed. One of the cognizant few was Zeratul, a prelate of the Dark Templar. Zeratul's interest in the hybrids stretched back to the end of the when he discovered a dormant, but complete, specimen created under the direction of Samir Duran. More ominous was the specimen was merely one of many scattered throughout the galaxy.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. During the interbellum, the prelate sought more information on the hybrids, their creators, and their ultimate purpose.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Eventually he learned of a prophecy he believed heralded the xel'naga's return, and tracked down its fragments to Ulaan. He was met by Kerrigan, who had arrived first while searching for the prophecy. Praetor Karass, leading a band of Daelaam, tracked the Queen of Blades to Ulaan and linked up with the prelate. Kerrigan ordered the zerg to hunt her old nemesis, and Zeratul barely escaped with the fragments.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010-07-27. , awakened hybrid]] Zeratul took the prophetic fragments to Zhakul where preservers could interpret the fragments. On Zhakul, he discovered that the local Zhakul Guardians, claiming to serve a "higher power", had been corrupted by a hybrid, Maar. Zeratul's Enslave defeated the Guardians and slew Maar, a task made more difficult as Maar could drain the energies of the preservers to restore himself.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. Zeratul journeyed with even greater urgency to Aiur to extract memories from the dead Overmind. There prelate learned of the Dark Voice's intentions. His greatest fears were realized, but nonetheless resolved to fight on. Of particular interest was Kerrigan's survival was required to defeat the Dark Voice. Zeratul made to disseminate the information.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. The effects of the Dark Voice's work also did not fail to escape Kerrigan's notice. An unsettling hunch at the end of the Brood WarBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998. only grew to be even more foreboding and oppressive during the interbellum. Though Zeratul escaped Ulaan with the prophecy, the Queen of Blades knew enough to feel there was no hope for the future and was apathetic. She sought to collect the components of a xel'naga device in order to give the zerg as much a chance as possible in the approaching conflict, but was resigned to her fate nonetheless.2011-10-22, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm - Campaign and Lore Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 At the very least, elements of the Terran Dominion were aware of the hybrids' existence. In characteristic fashion, research on the creatures was done covertly.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27. Artifact Hunters In the Terran Dominion, two groups worked nearly independently to acquire artifacts, and for different ends. The first was driven by official policy banning the trading of artifacts.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Outlaws." (in English). 2010. The Dominion annexed Mar Sara from the Kel-Morian Combine shortly before the warMetzen, Chris (w), Hector Sevilla (p, i). "Homecoming." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 6-27. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. and in the final months of peace concentrated on excavating an artifact there.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27. The second nominally Dominion group was secretly sponsored by Prince Valerian Mengsk, in contravention to the decree by his father, Emperor Arcturus Mengsk. Valerian used the as a front to locate and acquire artifacts.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. The artifacts would be assembled into a xel'naga device that Valerian believed would be able to deinfest Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Laboratory (in English). 2010. It was Kerrigan, more aware of the greater conflict than the terrans, who ultimately precipitated a sector-wide conflagration. She ordered the Swarm to invade the Koprulu Sector and scour it for the artifacts.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Supernova." (in English). 2010. Preparations for such a mammoth undertaking were detected by the Dominion's Satellite 1 in the Char System. The Dominion Fleet was put on alert.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Liberation Day." (in English). 2010. Course of the War Mar Sara Not long before the war's outbreak, convict Tychus Findlay was released by Arcturus Mengsk,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Deal. (in English). 2010. on the condition that his freedom would be granted if he assassinated Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. Findlay was also employed by the as a contact between them and Jim Raynor in an effort to retrieve the xel'naga device's components.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Old Times. (in English). 2010. :Main article: Skirmish at Backwater Station Raynor was on Mar Sara leading the resurgent Raiders against the Dominion. The Raiders instigated a planetary anti-Dominion rebellion after an attack on Backwater Station.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Liberation Day (in English). 2010-07-27. Afterward, Tychus Findlay succeeded in tracking down Raynor and made the proposition of hunting down the artifacts the Moebius Foundation sought. Raynor agreed and the Raiders successfully retrieved an artifact from a Dominion dig site.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27. UNN put a negative spin on these actions, trying to distract its viewers from the fact that Mar Sarans truely desired independence.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Special Report: UNN newscast after "Liberation Day." (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Open Rebellion: UNN newscast after "The Outlaws." (in English). 2010. :Main article: Escape from Mar Sara These events were quickly overshadowed by the zerg invasion of the planet; the Swarm landed near the abandoned dig site and tracked the component and the Raiders back to Backwater Station. The rebels were besieged but held long enough to be evacuated by Hyperion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Zero Hour (in English). 2010-07-27. Mar Sara was not an isolated case. The zerg were invading the entire sector; billions were killed early on and the Swarm established itself on multiple worlds. The war had begun.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Escape from Mar Sara. (in English). 2010. The Dominion Front The Dominion Fleet withdrewBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Zero Hour (in English). 2010 to fortify the Core Worlds, but the zerg quickly pressed in on those defenses. The Fringe Worlds were left to fend for themselves. The Outer Colonies were forced to seek aid from mercenaries and outlaws,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Outbreak." (in English). 2010. but this was insufficient and the colonists began evacuating their homes in the millions for the safety of the Core Worlds. The dispossessed received little aid from the Dominion; refugee camps on Meinhoff were crowded, low on supplies, and lacked adequate medical infrastructure. As the crisis deepened, the Dominion Fleet was ordered to turn away refugee ships fleeing to the Core WorldsBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Haven's Fall." (in English). 2010.; the flow toward the Core Worlds lessened as resentful refugees founded new colonies and declared independence from the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Safe Haven." (in English). 2010. ]] The Dominion devoted its attention toward stemming the zerg invasion. Emperor Arcturus Mengsk recalled General Horace Warfield from retirement to lead the Dominion Armed Forces. One of the general's first tasks was to lead a counter-offensive into the Sara System.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Evacuation." (in English). 2010. Munitions production and penal recruitment increased.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Dig." (in English). 2010. Penal troops were supplemented by Core World conscription,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Devil's Playground." (in English). 2010. not to mention a reduced minimum age of conscription. Nonetheless, the Dominion remained on the defensive. Some worlds fellBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zerg!: UNN newscast after "Gates of Hell." (in English). 2010. while others such as Lakius held.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Ghost of a Chance." (in English). 2010. The First and Second Fleets were merged to protect the Core Worlds and the Dylar System was the site of one such space battle. The zerg made advances across all frontsBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Queen of the Zerg: UNN newscast after "Smash and Grab." (in English). 2010. and the Dominion military suffered heavy casualtiesBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Whispers of Doom." (in English). 2010. but the Swarm's advance was slowed, largely thanks to Warfield,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zerg: UNN newscast after "Supernova." (in English). 2010. who led five seperate counter-attacks against the Swarm in the conflict's early stages.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Dangerous Game. (in English). 2010. However, over time, it became clear that the zerg's goal was not conquest, but something else...Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mengsk Talks: UNN newscast after "Cutthroat." (in English). 2010. On the home front, survivors underwent viral testing and new austerity measures were introduced. Interplanetary shipping was brought to a standstill,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Great Train Robbery." (in English). 2010. authorities impounded all privately owned vessels and Mengsk declared a moratorium on interplanetary travel.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Engine of Destruction." (in English). 2010. During the conflict, the Dominion's populace experienced some knee-jerk reactions to the threat of the Swarm. A reported zerg sighting on Korhal turned out to be a hoaxBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Explosion Rocks Nephor II: UNN newscast after "Welcome to the Jungle." (in English). 2010. and a rumor developed that zerglings were allergic to lemon juice. The Dominion suffered a blow to public morale via Raynor's Raiders, who had uncovered evidence of Mengsk's war crimes against Tarsonis during the Great War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. The Raiders infiltrated UNN Studios on KorhalBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. using a Dominion experimental heavy siege walker stolen from .Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. The rebels transmitted the information across the Dominion using UNN's own broadcast towers. The result was as hoped. Dominion citizens expressed outrage against Emperor Mengsk in riots and demonstrations.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mengsk Scandal: UNN newscast after "Media Blitz." (in English). 2010. Mengsk's approval rating dropped to a record low of 14%.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Hearts and Minds. (in English). 2010. Heavy handed censorship and arrests followed as the Dominion attempted to stem the damage.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mengsk Scandal: UNN newscast after "Piercing the Shroud." (in English). 2010. Numerous Fringe Worlds began open revolt,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Nuke Noodles. UNN newscast after "Echoes of the Future." (in English). 2010. while Bountiful declared its independence. Other Terran Polities The Umojan Protectorate closed its borders and mobilized. The Kel-Morian Combine was charged with perpetuating refugee massacres; a charge which it refused. The Combine attempted to hold on to its outlying worlds, but was forced to follow the Dominion's example and abandon them when losses mounted, such as on Redstone III.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Devil's Playground (in English). 2010-07-27. The Kel-Morian military's performance was criticized by General MartinBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War!: UNN newscast after "The Dig." (in English). 2010. and market confidence slumped. A zerg sighting was reported on Moria but this turned out to be false. The Combine had some success on a space platform above Braxis Alpha, where its ghosts used nuclear missiles to obliterate both Dominion and protoss forces. The ghosts were subsequently overwhelmed by the zerg however.2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. Meteor Station went the same way, as due to the withdrawal of the Dominion Armed Forces stationed there, the colony was left to the mercy of the zerg. Thanks to Raynor's Raiders however, 800 civilians were able to escape with their lives.Medievaldragon. 2009-08-17.Starcraft II Single Player Hands On: Books and Single Player Lore Synch. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-08-23. Mercenaries and Rebels The war had worked to the advantage of independent groups. Mercenaries were in great demand in the black market as Graven Hill told Raynor about thatBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Graven Hill (in English). 2010. and the chaos only encouraged rebels and revolutionaries. Even as it fought the zerg, the Dominion continued to fight sedition through covert meansBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Devil's Playground." (in English). 2010. and propaganda.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. General television (in English). 2010. Gabriel Tosh, a former Dominion ghost turned anti-Dominion spectre, hoped to use the fighting to mask the acquisition of jorium, terrazine, and suitable candidates needed to augment Project Shadow Blade.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. Raiding the Ancients While the Raiders resumed their anti-Dominion activities just before the outbreak of war, it was the contract with the to collect the xel'naga device's components that directed them during this phase. This was first for money,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Old Times. (in English). 2010. and then as a way to strike against the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Bar Fight. (in English). 2010. Jim Raynor would additionally become motivated by the prospect of deinfesting Sarah Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Supernova (in English). 2010 The device consisted of five pieces scattered across the Koprulu Sector. Four pieces were in the custody of the Tal'darim custody—one in a shrine on Monlyth, one was in a xel'naga temple on the dead world of Xil, another one in a vault on the old world of Typhon XI and the last on a xel'naga worldship in the Sigma Quadrant. The Tal'darim viewed the components as holy relics and appointed themselves guardians against all thieves.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27. The Raiders' main obstacle were these Tal'darim.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Smash and Grab (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Supernova (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. :Main article: Battle of Monlyth The Raiders first collected a component on Mar Sara,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27. then moved on to Monlyth where the Tal'darim stood sentinel over another component. The Zerg Swarm arrived with the same objective as the terrans, and the Raiders secured the component while the Tal'darim were forced to split their forces against both invaders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Smash and Grab (in English). 2010-07-27. :Main article: Battle of Xil The Raiders collected the device's third component on the dead world of Xil. Again they clashed with the Tal'darim and again achieved victory. The Tal'darim Executor swore vengeance on Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27. As the Raiders collected the components, Zeratul appeared aboard Hyperion and spoke privately with Raynor. The Nerazim was injuredBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Zeratul's Warning. (in English). 2010. and seemingly being pursued; Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after The Dig (in English). 2010Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010. the prelate just stayed long enough to give the terran an ihan crystal recounting his discoveries since Ulaan, and a warning that Kerrigan's survival was necessary. :Main article: Battle of Tyrador VIII The Swarm struggled to keep up with Raynor's recovery effort. Eventually, the Queen of Blades struck directly at the 's base on Tyrador VIII,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27. the defenses of which had been criticized for lack of readiness. However, the Raiders intervened and insured the zerg failed to gain access to the Foundation's data cores and research, which would have enabled the zerg to locate the other pieces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27. Shortly afterward the zerg judged the race to the components as lost, and the impetus went out of the Sector-wide invasion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zerg: UNN newscast after "Supernova." (in English). 2010. :Main article: Battle of Typhon The Tal'darim guarded on Typhon XI. The Raiders arrived to collect it, but both sides were interrupted by a supernova. The Tal'darim recognized the Raiders' interest, but specific preparations to stop the terrans failed. The Raiders made off with the artifact piece. Terran Alliances With component recovery continuing apace, Prince Valerian Mengsk decided it was time to reveal his involvement with the to the Raiders. He went in place of Foundation representatives to a rendezvous with the rebel flagship, Hyperion, aboard the Dominion flagship Bucephalus. The rebels were taken aback by the appearance of Bucephalus and its battlecruiser escort and immediately attacked. Raynor boarded Bucephalus expecting to find and kill Emperor Arcturus Mengsk. Instead, he was doubly surprised to be met not only by the prince, but also the prince's offer of further cooperation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. Valerian discussed the goal of deinfesting Kerrigan with the xel'naga device. This meant fighting the zerg on Char, and the prince wanted Raynor's assistance to do so; while Valerian could muster the Dominion's military for the assault, only the rebel had knowledge of the Queen of Blade's methods and tactics. ]] Raynor agreed to cooperate over the objections of his crew. Matt Horner and Tychus Findlay warned against allowing personal feelings for Kerrigan to draw the rebels into a Dominion trap. >Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010. The final component was retrieved from a Sigma Quadrant Worldship, a derelict xel'naga worldship.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. The Raiders were hardly reciprocal to this alliance—to those less acquainted with the rebel leader, he had simply abandoned the revolution. Raynor argued the Queen of Blades was a dire threat to terran freedom and the temporary alliance with the Dominion was the best opportunity to deal with it. The crew was only convinced after Raynor beat a drunken Findlay in a bar fight. The Raiders were impressed by Raynor's resurgent conviction and doubts about his leadership were dispelled.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Bar Fight. (in English). 2010. Battle of Char With the xel'naga device now completed, it had to be brought within range of the Queen of Blades on Char. Valerian requisitioned half of the Dominion Fleet without immediately informing the emperor for the assault. General Horace Warfield was placed in command; the general was not keen on working with the Raiders. Warfield planned a frontal assault against Raynor's advice.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Dangerous Game. (in English). 2010. The initial landing was a disaster and the terrans suffered heavy casualties. Only Raynor's initiative allowed a foothold to be secured. General Warfield's ship, , was shot down.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Gates of Hell (in English). 2010-07-27. Warfield was rescued by the Raiders, and marking the beginning of a much improved relationship between the general and Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Card To Play. (in English). 2010. Operational command was transferred from a wounded Warfield to Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Gates of Hell (in English). 2010Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Horace Warfield (in English). 2010. The invaders were in a precarious position. A quick push to the primary hive was essential before they were overwhelmed by the zerg. There was time to launch one secondary attack to weaken the hive's defenses. Tychus Findlay recommended disabling the nydus network near the hive,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Belly of the Beast (in English). 2010-07-27. while General Warfield was more concerned with striking enemy air power.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Shatter the Sky (in English). 2010-07-27. Raynor chose the target and the secondary attack was a success. The terrans struck quickly at the primary hive's weakened defenses and emplaced the xel'naga device at the base of the hive. The remaining terran troops dug in and held off the Swarm's attempt to take the device. The device's fully-charged energy burst crippled the Swarm in the area and deinfested Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. Arcturus Mengsk made one final attempt to finish Kerrigan off. As she lay helpless, he ordered Tychus Findlay to kill her. Raynor, seeing this, used his own armor to intercept the bullet, then shot Findlay.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. The former convict did not survive. A Period of Peace Although Kerrigan was defeated, victory had come at a heavy cost and Arcturus Mengsk remained secure on his throne.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Wings of Liberty Epilogue. (in English). 2010. In the aftermath of her defeat, Kerrigan was taken to a Dominion lab2011-05-31. Blizzard Entertainment. Debut Teaser HD. Gametrailers. Accessed 2011-05-31. while Warfield was charged with purging the remaining zerg on Char.2011-05-31. Blizzard Entertainment. Debut Trailer HD. Gametrailers. Accessed 2011-05-31. With the Swarm's power vaccuum, brood mothers began vying for control.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-05-30. May 2011 HoTS Gameplay Info. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-05-31. Terrans and protoss analyzed the battles of the war and made adjustments/additions to their war machines accordingly.2011-10-27, BlizzCon 2011: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm – Units and Abilities. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-11-06 The Swarm Resurgent Afterward,Derived from StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-05-30. May 2011 HoTS Gameplay Info. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-05-31. Kerrigan managed to escape from the lab and began taking steps to form a new zerg empire,2009-06-29, Jonathan Ross, Destructoid interview: StarCraft II's Dustin Browder. Destructoid. Accessed on 2009-07-23 continuing the war. She sought to take the fight to the Terran Dominion and achieve vengeance against its emperor.2011-05-31, Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm Hands-On Preview - Zerg Campaign. Gamespot, accessed on 2011-07-08 Over time, more of her brood mothers returned to the fold, allowing Kerrigan to drive the Swarm's evolution.2011-10-22, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm - Campaign and Lore Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 Notes The Second Great War is a term used by this wiki to cover the events of the games Wings of Liberty and what is known of the events of Heart of the Swarm. The conflict present in these games has yet to be given an official name, but has been referred to as a "great war" by Brian T. Kindregan.2011-10-22, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm - Campaign and Lore Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 A precedent of sorts exists in Blizzard's Warcraft series, where the conflicts of its RTS games were numerically designated (First War, Second War, etc.) References Conflict}} Second Great War battles Category: Wars